


And in the End of Times Will You Still be Mine?

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Huxloween, I'm always so mean to Mitaka, Kylo cares too much, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phasma is a Badass, Zombies, if there are zombies involved there are going to be people that get eaten, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: The problem with tight confined spaces like starships is how fast sickness will spread among those living inside. Now Kylo has to get to Hux before the flesh eating stormtroopers do.





	1. Chapter 1

The virus had come back with the stormtroopers, brought up from one of the republic worlds. Whether it had been planted by resistance fights to decimate the Order from the inside by sacrificing one of their own planets or if it had merely been an accident, no one could ever be sure.

“Sir…” Mitaka groans. Troopers lie dead around the halls, their white armor stained red with blood. “Please…”

Kylo runs his saber blade through Mitaka’s skull before the officer can finish pleading for his life. The smell of burning tissue and blood sizzles around the blade as Hux’s favored Lieutenant falls headless to the ground.

“Sir!” Phasma calls, training her blaster at Kylo’s back. “Have you been bitten?”

“No Captain.” Kylo turns, breathe wheezing through the coder of his mask. “What happened to the General?”

“Sir, we were separated after her cut the power to the escape shuttles.”

Kylo snarls, slashing his saber across a console. He longed to hear Hux yell at him; scold him for destruction of First Order property. Instead there is the blare of the emergency siren and a layer of loyal troopers dead at his feet. “You should have never left his side Phasma.”

“Apologies Sir, it was never my intention to.”

Kylo snarls at her again but deactivates his blade, robes billowing as he stalks past her. “Come along Captain. We’re going to find General Hux before we leave this ship.”

Phasma nods, following to Ren’s right as they make their way down the darkened halls. They find more troopers as they travel, contaminated and ripping apart of their own. Kylo worries if Phasma will try to protect her troopers but it only lasts a moment before she's shooting plasma bolts into each stormtroopers skulls, precise killing shots between their eyes. She's moving past him before he can even finish the thought.

“Sir, if I might speak frankly,” Phasma says when they clear the upper level and head down toward the bridge.

“I don't see why not Captain, we certainly have moved away from any semblance of order. Rank won't save our lives, action will.”

Phasma nods. “Then I would like you to take into consideration what might have happened when I was separated from the General sir. We should be prepared to do what is necessary. I know you and the General are... close,” she says. “But we can't allow this infection to leave the Finalizer, we have a duty to eradicate it here and now before we take those still healthy back to meet up with the fleet.”

Ren tightens his hold on his saber. He'd known that was where Phasma had going with her question but it still felt like a blow to his gut. “Hux will be fine Captain.”

She doesn't respond but Kylo can feel her resolution to survive no matter what; it solidifies in her like an impenetrable piece of armor. Kylo wants to shy away from it, from her, from everything. The very idea of leaving this ship without Hux next to him, that something might have happened to him, destroys Kylo's very soul.

The bridge is silent when they enter, the door hissing shut behind them. The red glare of the emergency lights cast strange shadows across the usually bustling room, there is blood splattered across buttons and screens. There is a concerning lack of bodies for how much blood is in the room.

“It looks like he's set a countdown to blow the ship up,” Phasma says, examining the main console. She taps something in, frowning. “It needs a second authorization code to begin the timer Sir.”

Kylo comes up behind her, frowning. Hux couldn't be far away if he had set up a way to blow the ship up. He would want to make sure Kylo entered his own commandant code to override all the systems and blow the hyperspace engines.

“Ren.”

Both Phasma and Kylo whirl toward the soft sound, the voice raspy but oh so familiar.

“Hux!” Kylo crosses the room to Hux's side, kneeling to look the General over. His face is grimy with blood and sweat, his hair mussed up from its normal slicked back look. His blaster is clutched in his hand, laid across his lap. There is a deep circular bite mark on his thigh, seeping blood into the torn fabric of Hux's uniform pants. Kylo draws a shallow breath as his fingers pass over the wound, heart stuttering with fear. “Hux...”

“Didn't see him while I was entering the codes to set the ship to blow.” Hux sighs like it's just some mild irritation that he's been bitten, been infected. “I've already loaded all of the important files and data onto your personal drive. You'll be able to access it only from a secured First Order connection. Everything else has been wiped from memory and existence. I expect you to get any remaining uninfected crew off this ship before you blow it up.”

“Don't talk like that.” Kylo squeezes Hux's arm, can't think beyond the fear that pulses around him. He should have been closer, should have kept Hux save. “You're coming with me...”

Hux snorts, chokes on a horse laugh, glares at Kylo. “You're an idiot Ren. I'm not going anywhere. This infection doesn't leave this ship. Do as I've ordered, the longer you wait the longer you risk it getting off of here somehow.”

“I'm not leaving you here! I'll cure you...”

Hux puts his hand over Kylo's, squeezing his fingers gently. Ren feels tears start to fall down his cheeks and he squeezes Hux's hand back as tight as he can. “You will be leaving me here Kylo. In a little while I won't even remember who you are. I'll I'm going to want to do is kill you. I'd rather not die that way. I'm going to protect the Order by stopping this disease here and now.”

Kylo shakes his head, vision tunneling. “No.”

“If you can't do it, then Phasma will.” Hux glances over Kylo's shoulder and Kylo turns, following his gaze.

Phasma stands, riffle aimed at the General. “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you sir.”

Hux nods his acknowledgement.

Kylo watches it happen in slow motion, the blaster shooting off its red bolt that arches toward Hux with that same deadly precision that Phasma had used early, his hand flying up to stop it, Hux's look of resignation as he accepts death.

The bolt stops midair and Phasma is thrown across into another wall. She slumps in unconsciousness.

“What are you doing?” Hux demands.

“Shut up. You aren't dying here!” Kylo can't breath, can't think. The force flows through him stronger than he's ever felt it, holding the blaster bolt in the air takes nothing. He stands and keys in his command code at the console. “I'll find a cure for you Hux. You're too important to the Order, too important to me. We can't lose you, we just can't.” The sequence to detonation starts ticking down from fifteen minutes.

“Don't be so stupid!” Hux is lifting his blaster and Kylo uses the force to yank that away too. “Kylo!”

Kylo ignores him, ignores everything. He pulls Hux into his arms, holding him tightly even as the General struggles. “You won't die here.”

Hux struggles and screams, they draw the attention of more troopers and officers as they head down to Kylo's personal shuttle. The force thrums around them with such strength that the sickened crew are torn apart before they get near. Kylo moves on autopilot as he tries to think of a way to stop the infection in Hux. His skin is too hot already. He can't hear Hux's protests, his cries for reason.

“I'm going to cure you,” he whispers as he handcuffs Hux into the back of his command shuttle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The fever burns through Hux's body, rivers of fire lost to every vein in his body. It makes him scream out until his voice is gone. Kylo ignores it, has to ignore it, feeling each hated thought thrown at him by Hux as the General yanks at his restraints. Neither has time to watch as the Finalizer burns in space. Kylo doesn't know if Phasma made it out, if anyone made it out; he doesn't have time to care.

They don't go back to the Order when they leave. Kylo instead takes Hux to one of their old bases that the First Order hadn't used in years. Kylo drags Hux into one of the holding cells, putting him on a chain attached to the wall.

“Kylo, please,” Hux rasps, voice hoarse from his screaming. “This is madness. Kill me before this spreads further.”

Kylo shakes his head, his throat closing up around all the words that want to pour out. He cups Hux's flaming hot cheek, thumb running lightly over the flush that colors the skin. Tears are in his own eyes, making Hux's outline blur as he pulls away and slams the door to the holding cell. Hux's furious screams follow him as Kylo collapses in the hall and sobs into his knees.

Later when he comes back with rations and water they're both calm again, sitting shoulder to shoulder while Kylo feeds Hux small bites of food and sips of water.

“Did anyone else make it off the Finalizer?” Hux asks softly, chained wrists hanging between his folded knees.

“I don't know.”

“Phasma?”

Kylo shakes his head. “I don't know.”

“Mitaka?”

“I killed him.”

Hux rubs his burning cheeks again, accepting another long sip of water. “Kylo...” he says softly.

“Please don't... Hux please just don't. I'm going to find a cure. Please believe me.” Kylo might cry again, he rubs his eyes furiously. The sith lets Hux pull him down against his chest, choking on a sob as Hux holds him. “I can't lose you Hux.”

“It's too late for that Ren.” Hux runs his hand over the bandaged bite wound on his leg. “Its why you have to do what is necessary now. Soon I'll be nothing, as much as I hate to even think it, we both know its true.

“Why have you given up?” Kylo demands in a small voice, feeling like a child under the enormity of the loss he is facing. “Don’t you want to stay with me?”

“Don’t be an idiot Ren, honestly.” Hux sighs, aggravated more than normal though that might just be because the infection is starting to take hold. “Of course I do,” he emphasizes when Ren looks at him with such a devastated gaze. “But it won’t be me Ren, you saw what the stormtroopers became, officers…” Hux lays his head back, pressing his cheek to the cold steel of his cell. “I won’t become that; let me die with my dignity.”

“I won’t let you die at all!” Kylo cries.

Hux’s fingers ball into a fist, slamming against the ground, chains rattling as his bones protest in pain. “Don’t be a fool Kylo Ren!” he snarls and for a moment all Hux sees is red, the urge to rip into the other man so overpowering it makes him sob. “Get away from me; I don’t want to kill you!”

Kylo pulls away, startled watching Hux’s chest heave. “Here drink some water.” He whines when Hux slaps the water from his hand, watching the bottle clatter to the floor and slosh across the concrete.

“Get out! I don’t want to see you anymore! Leave me alone!” Hux screeches, thrashing against his bonds.

Kylo leaves the man, screaming and sobbing in the corner of his cell.

He only stays away from Hux for a few hours because their time together is suddenly so limited. Hux has apparently worn himself down when Kylo peaks back in.

“Do you even have a plan Kylo?” Hux mumbles, not lifting his head from where they're pillowed on his knees. He doesn't fight when Kylo comes and curls around his back, holding him tightly.

“No,” Kylo says. He kisses Hux's matted hair, rocking them ever so slightly. “I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. The force hasn't given me any answers.” They've both had time to calm down, to realize there's no changing the path they're going down.

“Idiot.” Hux sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back so Kylo can comfort him fully.

For a moment, if Kylo really pretends, it almost feels like times they had spent on the Finalizer together. It can't last though, Hux's fever burns against Kylo's skin. Hux cries in pain until his voice is gone but Kylo hears his thoughts, ravaged by hunger and fear, desperation to escape the quickly approaching future of what he will become.

“I love you Hux,” Kylo whispers, kissing Hux's temper.

Hux whithers in his arms. His mind begs for death but Kylo can't. Eventually Hux stills, eyes dulled. Kylo cries as he holds him, feeling that brilliant mind snap and fizzle as fever burns it out. All of that potential gone because of the Resistance, because someone was careless, because Kylo hadn't been there to protect Hux. He feels small echoes as Hux fades away, anger, fear, love. It makes Kylo sob harder, holding tight until Hux strains again, teeth snapping with hunger, screeching in his arms.

For a while Kylo just sits, using the force to keep Hux from biting him. He isn't sure what to do now. Technically Hux is still alive, but he isn't the same Hux. He'll have to eat sometime or he'll just die anyways and then Kylo will have forced him to suffer for nothing.

Suffering. They just keep having to suffer and Kylo is so furious, furious at everyone that had torn their happiness away from them.

Hux screeches again, blood dripping from his lip that he must have split on accident. He has to be fed or he will only continue to suffer.

Kylo stands, watching Hux strain and slash and reach for him. Summoning the force again he reaches out and leashes the man, wrapping chains around his neck. “We're leaving Hux. Don't worry, you'll feed soon.”

He sets his ship to a new course, the nearest Republic controlled planet. This disease may have destroyed their happiness, taken everything Kylo loved away from him, but he won't let it be their end. Hux wanted order for the galaxy so order it shall get, by completely destroying itself until there is nothing else left.

The world will end in fire and screams, brought to its knees by the man who had only longed to bring peace and end chaos. Instead it will crumble under his hunger and teeth, enforced by the knight who lost everything and will now see that if he must fall then those who have caused it will fall right along with him. Together they travel and feast and burn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this turned out exactly as I imagined it so I'm honestly not sure if I even like it.


End file.
